


The video

by DarkHime213



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyish Heiwajima Shizuo, Female Heiwajima Shizuo, Gen, Humor, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, OC - character - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Izaya doesn't like dogs.
Kudos: 4





	The video

Izaya glared at Shizuo they laughed at the video again.  
"Do you have to watch that video again Shizu-chan?"  
"Yes omg, I have never seen you run so fast from a dog ever."

Izaya grumbles under his breath as many stared in shock at the two gettings along.

"It isn't even that funny," Shizuo smirked.  
"Fine, then you won't mind me showing Shinra and Kyouhei."  
"What!" He turned just as Shizuo took off running. "Get back here Shizu-chan!"

"So what did you want to show us." The five teens were sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting for the man to get back from lunch. Shizuo looked down at Shinra smiling as Izaya went pale.  
"Oh, what is it what is it." Mikage practically bounced in place at seeing how annoyed Izaya had just gotten.  
"First I must explain a few things. So you all know why I was called to the Headmaster's office yesterday correct." They noded except for Mikage who was given a quick rundown on what happened the day before. "Okay all caught up. Well, last night my dad burst in scaring two of my so call friends away." Shinra and Kyouhei look away whistling.  
"But Shizu-chan I was there." Shizuo glared at Izaya until the video dings showing it was loaded.  
"Well, my dad came in to tell me that my mom got arrested for verbally assaulting Alice's mom when she decided to spread some rumors about me. My dad had had enough of Izaya told him to get lost with one of his more famous glares and here just watch the video." She passes it down to Kyouhei so everyone could watch over his shoulder.

"I got." Shizuo immediately starts laughing as her mom makes a beeline for Izaya demanding to know why he came out of her teenage daughter's room.  
"How did you get in my daughter's room and why were you in there?" He pressed himself against the house when she picked up a nearby shovel.  
"Well you see I'm a friend of Shizu-chan from school and I really just wanted to know how Alice got the whole school into thinking Shizu-chan is a rapist." She raised the shovel. "If it calms you down for a second then you should know I didn't know Shizu-chan was a girl until recently as well."  
"How did you find out?" Shizuo watched as Izaya opened and closed his mouth. Apparently, the flee does have self-preservation because he answered her file very quickly. "Oh well, then I guess I should let you get home. Be safe heading home dear." She turned to head inside as an officer walked up to question Izaya.  
"Son, can I ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure but it will." Woof woof "What was that!?" Woof woof "There's a dog!" Not even a second after screaming a police dog makes a quick dash for Izaya barking up a storm.  
"Yeah, that's Mary she a sweet thing. She just loves?" He looked around for Izaya confused since the kid was just there. "Um hello?"  
On camera, it looked like Izaya disappeared but in person it was fan-fucking-tastic. Shizuo had never seen anyone move that fast in their life and the fact that they saw it in person just made the whole experience worth it.  
"Wait where did Izaya go?" Izaya was red hiding his face in Kyouhei's back.  
"I hate everybody now."  
"No, you don't you love all humans remember." Mikage smiled down at him as he groaned again.  
"Anyway back to the video." Kyouhei had pressed the pause button to let them talk. 

The officer looked around not seeing the kid anywhere. Mary was barking at a street light super excited forcing him to grab her collar. He notices Shizuo and a few more officers laughing up at something up near the street light. He looked up only to look back down muffling his laughter.  
Shizuo corrected the camera from the ground up to the street light where Izaya hung from staring down glaring at a happily barking Mary. The group had to muffle there on laughter as Izaya groaned even laughter.  
"Is the video almost done?" Shizuo giggled.  
"Part one is but I still got part two." He looked shocked.  
"Your phone died how!?"  
"Dude, I own an actual camera. Did you think I wouldn't use that?" Kyouhei winced as Izaya smashed his face back into his back. They finish part one just as the intercom went off.  
"The school is on lockdown I repeat we have activated lockdown mode. Please get to the nearest classroom and seal yourself inside." They all looked at each other before glancing at the Headmaster's office.  
"Not it" Shinzo happily announced.  
"Not it" Izaya bounced to the other side of the hall.  
"Not it" Mikage was right behind him giggling.  
"Not it" Kyouhei bowed his head to Shinra as the other boy fumbled his words.  
"Why do I have to open it!?" He was whining to Shinzo as everyone else watched from the other wall across from them.  
"Because your slow now do it." Shinra slowly got up and knocked on the door. He pressed his ear up against it and heard nothing.  
"I don't think he's even in there." he pokes his head in. "Nope, not in here." Izaya bounced past him giggling.  
"Chill flee." Shinzo was next followed by a skipping Mikage, and Kyouhei who was pulling a still unwilling Shinra.  
"But what if he comes back and-"Kyohei slammed the door locking it behind him.  
"Okay, let's watch part two." Izaya groaned and balled up on the couch.  
"Yeah what happened next?" Shizuo moved over to the desk and pulled out a laptop.  
"I'm so happy I bought this." He clicked on a file and the video started with Shizuo running out a doorway and pointing the camera up to Izaya still hanging from the street light.  
"How did he even- Forget it someone call the fire department!" A guy radios it in while a female officer starts trying to figure out how he got up there. She was looking around the pole or screaming something at the first officer. He looked confused and was muffling his laughter until He looked over and saw the camera.  
"uh oh." The guy pointed her out quickly and the female officer was quick to run to Shizuo.  
"Hey, how long have you been filming and did you catch how he got up there?" The camera moved to show Shizuo was nodding. "Good now I need." They heard a snap and immediately looked up to Izaya. He was looking towards the street when the female officer screamed. The camera focused on a pack of dogs rushing out the back of a crash truck. They were everywhere causing the police dog to go crazy. Both cops are now screaming to their radios calling for back up as Shizuo was swarmed by the dogs laughing.

"They were so cute and apparently they were all being transported to another facility so they could be adopted." Mikage and Shinra awed as Kyohei pressed play on the laptop.

The dogs were filling up the camera barking and licking it as the female officer pulled them away holding back her smile. The learned quickly that almost all of the dogs were trained on command and if you scream come or sit they will act. It took five minutes for the back up to get there. The entire time both officers and the truck driver chased down the few that weren't trained. Shizuo tried for a while to ease Izaya down but he had decided somewhere around the time the police dog incident and the truck crash that he would live the last of his life on the street light.  
When the fire department and backup arrived all of the dogs where safely being cuddled up to Shizuo, her brother, and the thankfully none injured truck driver. They cleared all the dogs out her yard before even attempting to get close to Izaya.  
"Alright, son you are safe now. Take my hand so we can get down." Shinra paused the video.  
"How did you get up there!?" Shizuo laughed as Izaya groaned again.  
"Yeah, It wasn't me I asked the firefighter that was going up there to help to hold it." She went to press play. "I need my hands empty for what comes next." She stood up and grabbed Izaya just as he jumped for the laptop. "You were doing so well flee." she pinned him down under both her and Mikage.  
"Dang it, Shizu-chan show some mercy!" She acts like she thinks about it before singing a nope and pressing play.

"Alright, son you are safe now. Take my hand so we can get down." Izaya didn't move and stared blankly at the firefighter. "Hey, can you hear me?" He waved his hand and started to panic when Izaya didn't show a reaction.  
"Hey this kid is completely out of it we need to get closer." The partner zoomed out to make sure they get the whole scene. Someone screamed out something from the ground but it was nearly a whisper from there hight. "I think they said to give them a minute but it-"  
"Hey be prepared to catch him!"  
"No no no no!" The screaming was getting louder.  
"What?" Just then a shoe slammed into Izaya head knocking him out cold. The first guy caught him easily looking shocked scared and confused.  
"Okay I know I'm on camera but what the hell was that!" The screen went black for a few seconds then it showed Shizuo's mother nursing a bruise on Izaya's head. He was whining in pain while they could hear many other laughings. Shizuo pointed the camera at the door as the officers and fire department say their goodbye.  
"Okay, that was a good throw kiddo." Shizuo laughed as her dad patted her head.  
"Honey!" They both jump and continue laughing.  
"I mean, it's time for you to head to bed."  
"What I'm in high school."  
"Get to bed brat!" She yelped and the camera went off. Everyone was dying laughing even Izaya had a smirk on his face.  
"See that wasn't so bad." He glared up at her promising vengeance or something. He looked like he wanted to say more when a bang hit the door startling everyone.  
"You think that's the headmaster?" Everyone looked at Kyohei like he was nuts. "Yeah, I didn't think that either." He pulled out a bat just as Mikage kicked and punched the air like she was ready for battle. Shinra pulled out a scalpel and twirled it about smiling. Izaya pulled out the blades and placed himself on the desk smirking as Shizuo pulled on the gloves and opened the door. Two men rushed in screaming for them to get down.  
"Man, this guy isn't smart is he?" Mikage actually looked sad saying that.  
"What the fu-" They froze as the got a good look at all the kids in the room. "Oh-oh, no way ugh!" The slowly crumble to the ground shaking in terror as Izaya walked forward.  
"Hello, there so you are the two causing so much trouble around our school." One scooted back to the door only to bump into Shizuo.  
"Hey, I think there scared guys." They look up to Shizuo and scramble back screaming into Mikage and Shinra.  
"I'll hold down the one on the right Shinra you get the one on the left." She looked like a demon grinning down on her newest meal.  
"Aw, I wanted to cut up the one on the right to." Kyohei was pretty sure the idiots were unconscious until the guy on the right turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Shinra go for the eyes first this guy is annoying me." He collapsed just as the door reopens. The Headmaster rushed in holding what looked to be a sawed-off shotgun halfway behind his back. hey couldn't be sure since the moment he saw them he hid it quickly.  
"What did you monsters do now?" They grin at the Headmaster as the poor man walked completely into the room passing whatever weapon he was holding off to the secretary as he left to call the police.


End file.
